Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is uitgebracht in boekvorm door Pocket Books sinds , onder licentie van Paramount Pictures. Samenvatting Pocket Books was de eerste uitgever die van Paramount een licentie kreeg om boeken uit te brengen die gebaseerd waren op Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Bijna alle DS9 boeken, technische publicaties en boeken over afleveringen maken deel uit van deze serie. De meerderheid van de boeken maken nu deel uit van de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch serie die uitermate populair is geworden. De meeste genummerde boeken spelen zich af tijdens de eerste vier seizoenen van de series. Boekenlijst Boeken * #1: Emissary * The Search * The Way of the Warrior * Klingon * Trials and Tribble-ations * Far Beyond the Stars * What You Leave Behind Relaunch * The Lives of Dax * #27: A Stitch in Time * Avatar: ** Avatar, Book One ** Avatar, Book Two * Section 31 ** #4: Abyss * Gateways: ** #4: Demons of Air and Darkness ** What Lay Beyond: "Horn and Ivory" * Mission Gamma ** #1: Twilight ** #2: This Gray Spirit ** #3: Cathedral ** #4: Lesser Evil * Rising Son * The Left Hand of Destiny: ** Book One ** Book Two * Unity * Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** #1: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1 - Cardassia: The Lotus Flower and Andor: Paradigm ** #2: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2 - Trill: Unjoined and Bajor: Fragments and Omens ** #3: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 3 - The Dominion: Olympus Descending and Ferenginar: Satisfaction Is Not Guaranteed * Warpath * Fearful Symmetry * The Soul Key * The Never-Ending Sacrifice * Typhon Pact: Zero Sum Game * Typhon Pact: Rough Beasts of Empire * Typhon Pact: Plagues of Night * Typhon Pact: Raise the Dawn Genummerd # Emissary # The Siege # Bloodletter # The Big Game # Fallen Heroes # Betrayal # Warchild # Antimatter # Proud Helios # Valhalla # Devil in the Sky # The Laertian Gamble # Station Rage # The Long Night # Objective: Bajor # Invasion! #3: Time's Enemy # The Heart of the Warrior # Saratoga # The Tempest # Wrath of the Prophets # Trial by Error # Vengeance # The 34th Rule # Rebels #1: The Conquered # Rebels #2: The Courageous # Rebels #3: The Liberated # A Stitch in Time Ongenummerd * Warped * Legends of the Ferengi * Day of Honor: ** #2: Armageddon Sky * The Captain's Table: ** #3: The Mist * The Dominion War: ** #2: Call to Arms ** #4: Sacrifice of Angels * Millennium: ** The Fall of Terok Nor ** The War of the Prophets ** Inferno * Prophecy and Change * Hollow Men Young Adult Dit is een serie van boeken die gebaseerd is op de avonturen van Jake en Nog. # The Star Ghost # Stowaways # Prisoners of Peace # The Pet # Arcade # Field Trip # Gypsy World # Highest Score # Cardassian Imps # Space Camp # Day of Honor: Honor Bound # Trapped in Time Omnibus * Twist of Faith * These Haunted Seas Gerelateerde verhalen * Tales of the Dominion War * Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers: ** #6: Cold Fusion * Millennium (omnibus) * Star Trek: Terok Nor ** Day of the Vipers ** Night of the Wolves ** Dawn of the Eagles *''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' **''Obsidian Alliances: ''Saturn's Children *''Seven Deadly Sins'' **''GREED: Reservoir Ferengi''; LUST: Freedom Angst Categorie:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) Categorie:Boeken Categorie:Star Trek (Pocket) cs:Pocket DS9 de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Heyne) en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)